


Starfire - character redesign

by annathecrow



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Character Redesign, Character Study, Gen, NSFW Art, topless woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: A reinterpretation of Starfire (Koriand'r), as a contrapoint to the amount of truly terrible designs from various official artists.





	Starfire - character redesign

(Archived [from Tumblr](https://crowdraws.tumblr.com/post/128361093893/starfire-character-redesign-i-was-reading-a-post), posted 2015/09/05.)

I was reading a post on BABD and I had an idea. I’m having a hard time writing a coherent commentary tonight, so assorted thoughts:

  * I was thinking “alien”, “solar-powered” and “sexually liberated culture”, and realized that “topless” is the logical result. Modern western society’s fixation on breasts is weird.
  * I hate the fact that we have to suffer endless sexualization of women in comics, yet you couldn’t print this design because it shows nipples. What the hell.
  * The look is vaguely inspired by Dahomey Amazons and the Himba people. I hope I’m not going to upset anybody, because it’s not as tactfully researched as I’d like, but I meant well.
  * Related: why are humanoid aliens always white-looking? Why don’t they look Inuit, or Tadjik, or San?
  * Kori’s hair <3
  * I wanted to give her beauty/body modifications that wouldn’t look beautiful to us Westerners, to show that she’s an alien, but I chickened out. Boo.
  * Note to self: trying to add a “background” after painting a figure is really dumb.




End file.
